Quest talk:The Shattered Skull - Part V - The Ghosts of Palemoor Isle
Original text from Quest List-Trithik Location: Trithik adventure Requirement: Must have completed 'The Shattered Skull Part IV: A Thief in The Night' Description: Never would you have dreamed of setting foot on the forsaken ground of Palemoor Isle, but a note delivered to you in Trithik has suddenly changed your mind... Rewards: * Finishing the 30-ogre battle: ** 512 experience applied to Weaponry and all Weaponry subskills (except Troll-bont and Lances) and Horsemanship ** 512 general experience ** Crude Wooden Figure ** All your SP get restored * Giving the Crude Wooden Figure to the knight west of the forest: 32 general experience; 8 Adventurer Tokens * Iron Skull Fragment * Tzal-Toalth * Gazing into the eye of the skull: 1,024-6,144 experience applied to Necromancy (varies according to your current level: the higher your Necromancy, the higher the reward, see talk page) * 4 Adventurer Tokens from Thane Pyrond if you left the rest of the skull with him * 1,024 general experience and 8 Adventurer Tokens for completion. 'Guide: ' Buying your own boat cost only 10 gold tokens, or you can try to steal one (stat check: Luck + Mind + Agility + Thievery 16 experience to Thievery) Stat check: Might + Body + Seamanship The east of the forest: You have to fight 30 ogre ghosts. The 10th, 20th, and 30th will be harder and each yields you 129 experience (the other 27 ghosts give 3-5 combat experience), but all ogre ghosts are 3+ to hit with MR 96. (The 30th ghost was 4+ to hit at MR 86, others not tested.) Power check (when climbing the slope): Fortification (50+) Telekinesis (60+) Elementalism (60+) 16 experience 2 Fire-Wielding Skeletons power check: Divination (20+) 0 experience If you demand the last piece of the skull: 16 general experience if you use your shield to deflect the bone shards, or 8 experience to Fortification. If you trade her the skull for the staff, but don't have it on you: 1 combat experience for defeating the burning ghouls. Master Necromancer (subduing fight) 33 combat experience (4+ at MR 86, 3+ at MR 115) power check: Divination (30+) 8 experience --Hastifer 14:54, 23 June 2009 (UTC) high-end category I left this one in the high-end category since the actual staff is retrieved here (as well as completing the skull which gives you lots of xp) My reasoning is thus: while the staff isn't high-end when you get it, the other quests which make it "high-end" are really item enhancing quests.--Hastifertalk 12:42, 19 August 2009 (UTC) : I absolutely agree with your reasons. Still have mixed feelings for Sagas, and will think over it. Scarbrowtalk 12:47, 19 August 2009 (UTC) Boat It cost 25 gold for me to buy a boat. Octarinemage (wikia was having problems and I couldn't log in...) Oops. My mistake. Buying cost 10, but passage cost 25. Octarinemage From Quest List talk page I don't have the precise data on the correlation between a character's level in Necromancy and the reward they get from the skull, but if my memory is accurate, it's something like 1024 XP for every 10 Levels in Necromancy. I know when I've gone in with a character with 1 Necromancy I got the minimum reward, and my character with 30-something got 3072. I abandoned the quest at that point; will test again when I have time, now that he's getting close to 50 in Necromancy. Psychoadept 03:07, 16 April 2009 (UTC) :Okay, I confirmed that it goes to 6144 XP at Necromancy 60. So Necromancy 1-19 gets you 1024, Necromancy 20-29 gets you 2048, 30-39 gets you 3072, 40-49 gets you 4096, 50-59 gets you 5120, and 60 gets you 6144. Do we know for sure that 6144 is the cap? Has anybody run SS V with 70 or above? Psychoadept 00:00, 1 May 2009 (UTC) Level 70 Necromancy, 7168 XP. Qwertyweezel : Same here, I adjusted the XP for this in the rewards section. --Thassa 04:17, November 19, 2009 (UTC) :: I just got only 1,024 XP to General when gazing into the eyes of the skull. No Necromancy bonus. Scarbrowtalk 22:23, 7 August 2009 (UTC) ::: 8,192 XP with Necro at 80 and I am sure I had come across someone with Necro at 90 stating that they received more XP. --Ankhmahortalk 06:17, October 10, 2010 (UTC)